


Night Walks

by YouGoodFahm (drewwwbydoobydoo)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, could be platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewwwbydoobydoo/pseuds/YouGoodFahm
Summary: Roman’s frustrated with working on a poem and goes for a walk at night with Virgil. He then figures out how to end the poem
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 22





	Night Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this, it could be interpreted as platonic or romantic so interpret this as you wish!

Roman runs a hand through his hair, then shuts his notebook in frustration, leaning back in the chair and groaning. He can’t figure out how to finish the poem, and this should really be easy since he’s literally supposed to be the embodiment of creativity. This should be easy. But it’s not.  
He stands up, stepping over the crumpled-up pieces of paper that litter his bedroom floor, and grabs the coat that’s hanging from the hook on the back of his door. Roman steps out into the dark hallway, making his way quietly to the kitchen so he doesn’t wake up the other sides. He gets the water heating up in the kettle, and soon enough he has a steaming hot thermos of mint tea ready to go. Roman slides into the red jacket and opens up the front door, thermos in hand.  
“Virgil?” he exclaims, jumping backwards as he sees a dark figure with purple hair sitting on the front steps. Virgil jerks his head around to look at Roman, clearly not expecting anyone to be around at this time of night. He sighs when he realizes it’s Roman, and leans his head against the railing beside him.  
“Hey, Princey. What are you doing?” Virgil mutters.  
“Well, I could ask you the same thing!” Roman pauses. “I’m just going for a walk. You know, clear my head and all that.”  
“Ah, yeah. Cool. Yeah, I’m just waiting until I get tired enough to actually fall asleep,” Virgil says with a puff of air that flicked his hair out of his eyes.  
Roman closes the door behind him and adjusts his hold on the thermos. “Do you wanna walk with me? It won’t be too long, and will hopefully be more interesting than just sitting here.”  
Virgil nods and slowly stands up. Roman trots down the steps and starts along the path to the right, with the other side trailing behind him before soon catching up.  
“I like taking walks at night, the cool air helps me think better,” Roman muses. “It’s like I can feel my creativity coming back when I feel a bit, well, worn down.”  
Virgil hums and responds, “I get that. Yeah, I usually just come outside to sit on the steps whenever I can’t sleep. It’s all quiet and peaceful. Plus I don’t feel so boxed-in, compared to my room.” He chuckles to himself and keeps going, saying, “I’ve actually fallen asleep out on the steps a few times and let me tell you, it is definitely Not Fun to wake up from someone trying to deliver a package and having them right near you when you’re all disoriented and stuff from waking up.”  
Roman’s eyes widen. Virgil quickly says, “But I’ve been more careful after that happened. I know, I know, it could have been something way worse. I don’t think I could even fall asleep outside now, honestly. Don’t worry.”  
Roman lets out a breath.

They let the silence fall between them.

After a few minutes, Roman remembers the tea that he’s holding and takes a sip from it. “Do you want some? It’s mint,” he asks the other side.  
Virgil shrugs and Roman passes the thermos to him. He takes a drink, then passes it back.  
Pretty soon, they see the park coming into view. Roman’s eyes glint with mischief. “Hey, do you want to go on the swings for a bit?”  
Virgil replies, “Sure,” and the two of them head over to the swing-set.  
Roman sets the thermos down in the woodchips between the two of them, and immediately starts swinging back and forth, gaining more air with each motion. The chains squeak and Roman lets out a laugh as he leans backwards on the seat and Virgil whispers from his own unmoving swing, “Roman! You’re being too loud!”  
Roman glances over at him, giving him a wide smile. He starts slowing his swing down and leans upright again, soon coming to a stop as his feet burrow into the woodchips. Roman steps around behind Virgil and suddenly Virgil feels himself moving backwards as Roman pulls the chains back as far as he can.  
“ROMAN!” Virgil quietly hisses. Roman chuckles and lets go of the chains, sending Virgil sweeping forward. The breeze feels nice and cool as it passes through Virgil’s hair, and he smiles a little to himself. As the swing comes backwards, Virgil slides his feet along the ground to slow down but Roman pushes the swing again, sending Virgil forward once again. This time, both sides were laughing quietly.  
After the third or fourth push, Virgil slows the swing down enough to get off, smiling shyly at the ground. He picks up the thermos and takes a sip, then hands it to Roman and nods his head in the direction of their house.  
Roman and Virgil set off back down the sidewalk where they had come from, passing the now-only-warm tea between them.  
Roman rambles about the poem that he’s been working on, with Virgil glancing at him occasionally, listening intently. Roman likes that about Virgil —how he’s such a good listener, even with stuff that are not his area of expertise. He notices moonlight reflecting on Virgil’s eyes, and suddenly Roman realizes that he forgot where his sentence was going. He ducks his head and can feel his face growing warm.  
He stammers a simple, “— and, uh, yeah, I don’t know,” then takes a sip of the tea. Virgil glances over at him, then looks back down at the sidewalk.  
Soon, almost too soon, they are back at the house. Virgil lets out a small yawn as he climbs up the stairs and opens the front door, holding it open for the other side who smiles back at him in gratitude.  
“I think I’m gonna go to bed now, so g’night Roman,” Virgil says sleepily, before walking towards the hallway where all their rooms are.  
“Goodnight, Virgil.”  
Roman smiles to himself as he goes over to the sink and washes out the thermos, before heading back to his own room and sitting back down at his desk. He knows exactly how to finish the poem now. He erases the previous title and adds in the words ‘Moonlit Eyes’ to the top of the page, then gets to work on the ending. It quickly turns into one of his favorite poems that he’s ever written.


End file.
